Tosha's Baby Dream (Thevideotour1's version)
Tosha's Baby Dream is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 that was released on June 23, 1994. Plot A 9-year-old Tosha thinks babies have it made, until her wish to become a baby is granted. Recap The video starts with Tosha trying to find her first favorite vest. Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Writz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Baby Tosha (Voice: Hope Cervantes / Body: Tiffany Evans) * Kevin and Kyle (Mario and Tiffany Starghil) * Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) * Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) Songs # Barney Theme Song (sung by ) # Big and Little (sung by Barney, ) # It's Okay to Cry (sung by ) # Everyone Is Special (sung by ) # This Is Not My Day (sung by Tosha) # Everybody Needs A Nap (performed by ) #Clean Up (sung by ) #I'm Being Eaten By Tyrannosarous Rex (sung by ) #The Alphabet Song (sung by ) #Humpty Dumpty (sung by ) #Little Ducks Went Out One Day (as "Five Little Ducks Went Out One Day") (sung by ) #Ring Around the Rosie (sung by ) #Growing (sung by ) # I Love You (sung by ) Trivia * Barney has his Season 3 voice and late 1993-1997 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1993-1994 costume. * BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1994 costume. * The Barney costume from "Barney Live! in New York City" is used. * The Barney voice from "I Can Be a Firefighter" is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Red, Blue and Circles, Too!" is used. * The BJ costume from "Barney Live! in New York City" is used. * The BJ voice from "Imagination Island" is used. * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "My Favorite Things" and the same vocals from "Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?" (Pitch +2 on the first verse and Pitch +1 on the second verse). * Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "May I Help You?". * Tosha's first favorite vest is the same one from "A Very Special Delivery!" and her second favorite vest is the same one from "May I Help You?". * Derek wears the same shirt from "May I Help You?". * Michael wears the same shirt from "Red, Blue and Circles, Too!". * Kathy wears the same pink shirt with the same pink pants from "Hoo's in the Forest?". * Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Live! in New York City". * Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "The Alphabet Zoo!". * This video takes place at Tosha's house. * After the "Barney Theme Song", when Tosha tries to find her first favorite vest, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Kathy says "I know. Let's play hide-and-seek.", then ) is used. * Before Barney comes to life, Tosha puts on her second favorite vest. * Before the song, "Big and Little" starts, Barney comes to life. * When Tosha said "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound was taken from "Imagination Island" (when ) * When Barney comes to life and Tosha hugs him, the music from "Grown-Ups For a Day!" (when Barney came to life, wearing a tiny top hat) is used. * When Baby Bop arrives and greets Barney and his friends, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when Baby Bop arrives at the caboose, while holding ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When BJ arrives and greets Barney and his friends, the music from "It's Showtime!" (when BJ arrives at the park, riding his scooter, when he ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Tosha's Dad angrily tells Tosha that she is grounded for 3 hours, the music from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" (when Barney reads the clue backwards) is used. * When Kathy comments that she is covered in Tosha's baby spit, the music from "Imagination Island" (when ) is used. * When Baby Tosha laughs evilly, says "I'm a baby... and babies can get away with almost anything!" and throws her spoon at Kathy's glass of milk, the music from "Imagination Island" (when Tosha and Min are having a pillow fight) is used. * When , the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Mr. Tenagain ) is used. * When , the music from "A-Counting We Will Go!" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Baby Bop said "Hey!! You did it!!", as Baby Tosha finished her baby food, the sound was taken from "On Again, Off Again" (when Mario throws a shoe into the box with his foot), expect it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2 voice. * the music from "" (when ) is used. * the music from "" (when ) is used. * During a scene of Barney and his friends playing "I Spy" during Tosha's baby dream, the music from "Once Upon a Time" (when Barney and his friends help Stella puts the long braids from the story "Rapunzel" back into her suitcase) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * the music from "" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Tosha's parents tell Tosha that her time out is over, the music from "" * This video will be later adapted to the "Wimzie's House" episode, "Babies Have It Made". * Production for this video took place in April 1994. Differences from Babies Have It Made * After Baby Tosha laughs evilly, says "I'm a baby... and babies can get away with almost anything!", she throws her spoon at Kathy's glass of milk, as it spills on Kathy's sweater. In "Babies Have It Made", after Baby Wimzie does the same thing that Baby Tosha did, she throws her spoon at the salt shaker, as it falls on the table. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Tosha is trying to search for her first favorite vest) * Tosha: Come on, vest! Where are you!? I know you're in here somewhere! * Tosha's Dad: Tosha, it looks like a hurricane hit your toom. * Tosha: (pops up from her twins's crib) It's worst than a hurricane, dad. I can't find my favorite vest. * Tosha's Dad: Don't worry. I'll look for it. * Tosha: Oh. * Tosha's Dad: Your room is a real mess, young lady. * Tosha: But this is how I like it. * Tosha's Dad: Well, I don't. * (Kevin and Kyle reverberating) * Tosha's Dad: Um, let's see. What's that noise? * Tosha: What noise. * (Kevin and Kyle found Tosha's first favorite vest) * Tosha: Oh! Here it is-- my very favorite vest! * Tosha's Dad: And the twins found it for you. * Tosha: But Dad, it's ruined. The twins got baby drool all over it! Eww! * Tosha's Dad: I'm sorry, Tosha. * Tosha: Why don't you scold them? * Tosha's Dad: They didn't do it on purpose. * Tosha: Yes, but when I ruin something, I get scolded. * Tosha's Dad: But Kevin and Kyle are only babies. You'll just have to wear your second favorite vest. * Tosha: Well, all right. Wait a minute, Dad. Can you tie my shoelaces for me? * Tosha's Dad: Oh, you know how to tie your shoelaces by yourself. * Tosha: Oh, please, Dad? You tie Kevin and Kyle's shoes for them. * Tosha's Dad: They can't do them by themselves. Babies often need their help... but you're a big girl. * Tosha: Yes, I am. * Tosha's Dad: Oh, one more thing: Don't forget to clean your mess in your room. * Tosha: All right. * (Tosha's dad and her baby brothers leave her bedroom) Closed-Caption version by The Caption Center: Quote 2: * (Tosha puts on her second favorite vest) * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: Whoa!!! * Tosha: Barney!! (hugs Barney) * Barney: Hello, Tosha! * (Tosha releases Barney from her hug) * Barney: What're you doin'? * Tosha: Well, I was trying to find my first favorite vest, but Kevin and Kyle got baby drool all over it. Eww! * Barney: Aw, I'm sorry to hear that, Tosha. Closed-Caption version by The Caption Center: Quote 3: * Barney: Now remember, you always hafta be very careful with young plants like this. (giggles) Hmm hmm. Especially when they're in brand-new pots like these. * (Kevin and Kyle giggling) * (Kevin and Kyle knock their plant over and Tosha's plant falls off the table, causing the pot to break) * Tosha: Guys, that's my plant! Oh, man! Are you always ruining everything!? * Tosha's Dad: Oh, twins. * (Kevin and Kyle crying loudly) * Tosha's Dad: Tosha, that's not very nice. * Tosha: Aw, c'mon, Dad! The twins are always doing stuff to make me angry! * Tosha's Dad: Tosha, you should tell Kevin and Kyle you're sorry. * Tosha: (in an angry tone) I'm not sorry! The twins can't understand what I'm saying! * Tosha's Dad: (yelling loudly and furiously) Now that's it! Young lady, they understand very well when we're happy or mad! You're grounded for 3 hours! * Tosha: How many minutes for 3 hours? * Tosha's Dad: (yelling loudly and furiously) 180 minutes! * Tosha: 180 minutes?! You gotta be kidding me! * Tosha's Dad: (yelling loudly and furiously) Tosha, 3 hours is 180 minutes! (he angrily picks Tosha up) * Tosha: * Tosha's Dad: (as he angrily sends Tosha to her bedroom, yelling loudly and furiously) You're a bad girl! You are staying right here, so they'll be nothing for you, until you behave!! (leaves Tosha's bedroom, as he angrily closes the door of it) * Tosha: * (The song starts for "This Is Not My Day") Closed-Caption version by The Caption Center: * Barney: Now remember, you always have to be very careful with young plants like this. (giggles:) Especially when they're in brand-new pots like these. * Kevin and Kyle: (giggling) * (flowerpot breaks) * Tosha: Guys, that's my plant! Oh, man! Are you always ruining everything?! * Tosha's Dad: Oh, twins. * Kevin and Kyle: (twins crying) * Tosha's Dad: Tosha, that's not very nice. * Tosha: Aw, come on, dad. The twins are always doing stuff to make me angry. * Tosha's Dad: Tosha, you should tell Kevin and Kyle you're sorry. * Tosha: I'm not sorry! The twins can't understand what I'm saying! * * * * * * Quote 4: * (after the song, "This Is Not My Day", it fades to the next scene where Barney and his friends (expect Tosha) are bored in the living room) * Tosha's Mom: Poor Tosha! She has been a bad girl today. * Tosha's Dad: Yeah! * Kathy: Barney, how come Tosha's grounded for 3 hours? * Barney: Well, * * Quote 5: * (Fades to the next scene where Tosha's dad comes to Tosha's bedroom) * Tosha's Dad: Tosha, your time out is over! * * Closed-Caption version by The Caption Center: Quote 6: * (after the song, "Everybody Needs A Nap") Closed-Caption version by The Caption Center: Quote 7: * (Tosha dreaming about being a baby) * Closed-Caption version by The Caption Center: Quote 8: * (Fades to Baby Tosha's dad putting blocks on Baby Tosha's high chair) * Baby Tosha's Dad: Here you go, sweetheart. You have fun, okay? * Baby Tosha: Okay. Well, I guess I gotta build something. (being frightened and knocks the blocks over) Can I have some help with my blocks here?! * Kids: Whoa! * Tina: Look at Baby Tosha! She can't pick up one block! * Michael: Tina, don't make fun of her. She's just a baby. And she's so cute, too. * Baby Tosha: Oh, thanks, Michael. You're not so bad yourself, you know. * Kathy: She may be cute... but she can't even talk. * Baby Tosha: I can, too! What d'you think I'm doing now, huh?! Jumping rope?! * Derek: What's she saying? I don't understand. * Baby Tosha: Can't you hear?! I... talk... very... well! * Michael: Um-- (imitating baby talk) Baby talk! Ha ha! * (kids imitating baby talk) * Baby Tosha: Oh, no. I sound like a baby to them, too. It's terrible. Babies have nobody to talk, too. * Min: I wish Baby Tosha should stop her baby blah-blah-blah-blah-blsh-- it's making my ears hurt! * Baby Tosha: C'mon, guys! You're not exactly Pavarrotti yourself! * (Derek approaches Tosha) * Derek: C'mon, Baby Tosha. I've got a great idea. I'm going to teach you how to spin like a top. * Baby Tosha: Yay! Fin'lly, something that's fun! * (Derek spinning like a top) * (Baby Tosha struggles while trying to spin like a top, but she's too small) * Baby Tosha: It's easy for you! (crying) * Kathy: Barney, Tosha's being a real pain again! * Baby Tosha: A pain, huh?! You're pretty rude! (spits on Kathy) * Kathy: (she is covered in Baby Tosha's baby spit) YUCK!!! Ugh! I'm covered in baby spit! (stuttering) Closed-Caption version by The Caption Center: Quote 9: * (Baby Tosha gets angry) * Baby Tosha: Hey, there! What's it take to get fed in here?! I'm the baby... and this baby's hungry! (throws her spoon at Derek) * Derek: Ouch! Oh, man! Hey, Baby Tosha hit me with her spoon! * Baby Tosha: Pretty good aim for a baby. * Baby Tosha's Mom: I'm really sorry, Derek, but she didn't mean it. * Derek: Oh, that okay. * (Baby Tosha's Mom picks up Baby Tosha's spoon) * Baby Tosha: Oh, fin'lly, something fun I can get away with. * Baby Tosha's Mom: Here, Tosha. You dropped your spoon. * Baby Tosha: (thinks real hard) No. I didn't drop it. I threw it! (throws her spoon at Tina) * Tina: Ow! * Baby Tosha: (giggling like a baby) I gotcha, gotcha, gotcha! * Tina: Mrs. Johnson, please make her stop throwing her spoon at us! * Min: Yeah! * Baby Tosha's Mom: Sure. I'll try, Tina. (picks up Baby Tosha's spoon) There you go. No more throwing, sweetheart, okay? * Baby Tosha: Okay, Mom. (looks at the viewers evilly) Ha ha! I'm a baby... and babies can get away with almost anything! (throws her spoon at Kathy's glass of milk as it spills on Kathy's sweater) * (Barney, Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the kitchen and each one hold a box of pepperoni pizza from "Pizza Hut", but stop and looks at Baby Tosha) * Michael: Hey! * (other kids (except Kathy) gasp) * Kathy: (looks at the milk stain on her sweater) Aw! My sweater! * Barney: Tosha, that's enough! * (Baby Tosha crying) * Baby Tosha: Whoa. It's kinda scary when you're a baby and someone gets mad at you. * Barney: Lunch, everybody! Pizza! * Kids: YAY!!! * Baby Tosha: Pizza, my very favorite!! * Derek: Barney, can I have a really big piece? When Tosha hit me with her spoon, it made me really hungry. * Tina: Yeah. Me, too. She hit me with her spoon. * Barney: Oh, don't worry. There's plenty of pizza. * Min: What is it? * BJ: It's pepperoni pizza. * Derek: Mmm. I'm getting kinda hungry. * Kids: (except Derek) Me, too. *Baby Tosha's Mom: (arrives with Tosha's baby food) Time to eat, my little Tosha. *(Baby Tosha giggling) *Baby Tosha: Wait a minute. You're not gonna feed me. I can do it myself. Yeah, pizza's easy. *Michael: Mrs. Johnson, can I share my piece of pizza with Baby Tosha? *Baby Tosha: Oh, you betcha can, Michael! *Baby Tosha's Mom: Of course not, Michael. She's much too young to have pizza yet. *Baby Tosha: But I love pizza. *Baby Tosha's Mom: Open up, Tosha-- it's your favorite. It's carrot purée. *Baby Tosha: Carrot purée!? Eww!! *Baby Tosha's Mom: C'mon, Tosha. You gotta eat some of your lunch. Now open the door of the hanger... because up in the sky, here comes the airplane! (imitating airplane) Ooh! Look out, Tosha! A pretty birdie! *Baby Tosha: What are you--?! *(Baby Tosha's Mom feeds Baby Tosha) *Baby Tosha: (eats her carrot purée) Mmm. This is really good! *(Baby Tosha's Mom continues feeding Baby Tosha) *(fades to Baby Tosha being full after she is finished her baby food while Barney and his friends are full, too after they are finished with their pizza) *Baby Bop: Hey!! You did it!! Closed-Caption version by The Caption Center: Quote 10: * (after the song, "Ring Around the Rosie") Closed-Caption version by The Caption Center: Barney & Friends: On Again, Off Again (Season 8) (2003) as a bonus feature in the 2003/2004/2005/2006 re-release Recap The episode starts where the Barney doll looks through the caboose window. Nick, Mario and Beth are putting away some books, when suddenly, Sarah with the Barney doll peeks "On and Off" Barney comes to life Baby Bop arrives Nick Then, Baby Bop, Mario, Beth and Sarah race to put the shoes away back in the box. Nick doesn't want lightning bugs surprise castle painting Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Beth: Here, Nick. * Nick: Thanks. * () * Sarah: (in Barney's voice) * Beth, Mario and Nick: * Sarah: * * Mario: * Sarah: Yes! * Nick: books * Sarah: * Beth: * Sarah: * Nick: * Sarah: * Beth: * Mario: * Nick: * Sarah: * (Barney comes to life, as he's now off the chair) * Barney: * Kids: Barney! * Barney: * Sarah: * Barney: * * Beth: * Barney: * (The song starts for "A Silly Hat") Quote 2: * Beth: (after the song, "A Silly Hat") You're right, Barney. Silly hats * Mario: This tiny * Nick: I like * Sarah: * * Baby Bop: Giddy up, horsy! * * * * * * (the song starts for "Me and My Teddy") Quote 3: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "Me and My Teddy") * Sarah: I like your teddy's hat, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Thank you, Sarah. She really likes her cowgirl costume! * Nick: If I * Baby Bop: * Mario: I like my basketball shoes * Barney: Whoa! Well, * (the song starts for "We've Got Shoes") * Baby Bop: * Barney: Quote 4: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "We've Got Shoes") Hey!! You did it!! * Beth: Look at all these shoes we got out. We'd better put them back. * Mario: Race ya! * Beth: Okay. * (Baby Bop and the kids (except Nick) prepare for the shoe race) * Beth: One... two... three... GO!! * (Baby Bop and the kids (except Nick) put all the shoes in a box as a race) * Barney: Off they go!! * Nick: I don't wanna take my tap shoes off yet, Barney. * Barney: Oh... * Nick: I like to pretend that you and I are on a big stage... putting on a show for lots of people. * Barney: Ho ho ho! We'd be dancing in the spotlight! * Nick: But we don't have any tap shoes that'll fit... your feet. * Barney: Well, they are kinda big. (shakes his feet) Oh, but I'll bet we can find a pair to fit me... if we use our imaginations! * (Barney does magic and his tap dancing shoes appear on his feet, and the rest of the tap dancing clothes (top hat, ) appear on him and the rest of the tap dancing clothes (top hat, ) appear on Nick, and tap dancing canes appear on him and Nick) * Nick: Wow! * Baby Bop: (as she, Sarah, Beth and Mario ) look * Nick: * Barney: * Nick: (as he throws ) Yes! * (the song starts for "Happy Dancin'") * Barney: Quote 5: * (after the song, "Happy Dancin'", Baby Bop, Sarah, Beth and Mario clap and cheer) * Barney: * Nick: * Barney: * () * Baby Bop: * * * * * Quote 6: * (after the song, "Twinkle Little Lightning Bug") * * * * * * Quote 7: * (after the song, "I Put a Smile On") * Baby Bop: * * * * * Quote 8: * (after the song, "Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey") * Baby Bop: * Barney: Quote 9: * (the story starts for "The Princess and the Pea") * Barney: Once upon a time, a handsome prince met a beautiful princess * Queen Beth: I * King Mario: Is * Queen Beth: * King Mario: But * Queen Beth: * King Mario: * Queen Beth: * Barney: The queen * (the song starts for "Are You Sleeping?") Quote 10: * (after the first verse of the song, "Are You Sleeping?") * Barney: * () Quote 11: * (after the second / last verse of the song, "Are You Sleeping?") * Barney: The next morning, the King, Queen and Prince hurry to * Queen Beth: * Lady Sarah: * Barney: * Quote 12: * (after the story, "The Princess and the Pea") * Baby Bop: * Sarah: * Baby Bop: * * * * Quote 13: * (after the song, "I Love You") Barney Says Version 1 (On Again, Off Again) (Script) (in the 2003-re-release) * () * Children: Hey, everybody! It's time for "Barney Says"! * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! We had fun today trying on some silly hats. And putting on some funny shoes! Barney Says Version 2 (On Again, Off Again) (Script) (in the 2004 re-release) * () * Child Girl: (wearing a princess costume) Hey, everybody! It's time for "Barney Says"! * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! My friends are playing a game of "On and Off". Beth tries on a silly hat, and silly hats are much more fun when they're on! Baby Bop brings her favorite stuffed teddy bear, wearing a cowgirl costume, and she has a suitcase filled with costumes for her. She sings a song about her teddy bear. Sarah knew she really likes her cowgirl costume! Then we found different kinds of shoes that they always come in two's. Nick Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children Version 1 (On Again, Off Again) (Script) (in the 2005 re-release) * () * Announcer: Every parent needs a helping hand Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children Version 2 (On Again, Off Again) (Script) (in the 2006 re-release) * () * Announcer: Every parent needs a helping hand